This invention relates to force measuring transducers. More particularly, it involves a method and apparatus for measuring the tension in a cable of a parking brake assembly.
Adjustment of the cable actuator in a mechanical parking brake assembly is a critical factor in the manufacture of automobiles. The tension on the cable must be properly adjusted in order for the brakes to be sufficiently engaged upon actuation of the setting device in the cabin of the automobile. In the past the parking brake cable was often exposed underneath the body of the car such that the tension in the cable could be conveniently measured at that location. U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,761 entitled "Cable Tension Tester and Control System" has been used with extremely satisfactory results where such access to the cable is available. However, in many of the newer car models the parking brake cable is run through a conduit underneath the car to protect it from corrosion and other road abuse. Unfortunately, this prevents access to the cable in later stages of assembly of the car so that conventional cable tension measurement techniques cannot be used.